Sugar Thief An L Death Note Story
by PlutoCookie
Summary: a story before Death Note involving L and an interesting type of thief... interesting to him anyway!


Detective L sat perched in his percarious position on the hotel room couch, his big eyes scanning the computer screens infront of him as his fingers glided clumsily yet accurately over the key board. He blinked every so often and every time he did another case would be solved, another file thrown to the 'Done' bin. His faithful servant Watari entered the sitting room of the hotel suite with a trolley full of delectible treats for the genius investigator. Without glancing away from the screens the panda man picked up a freshly baked cupcake and licked some of the icing from it. Watari proceeded to pour his master some sweet tea and prepared the sugar bowl for the detective to practically empty into his cup. Skillfully the detective began multitasking; typing with one hand, making sugar with a splash of tea and analysing all the data before him. The old man wasn't fazed by the abilities of his young acomplice and cleared the coffee table of any empty plates which once held a slice of cake and ice cream. As he headed for the kitchen area the young detective spoke up.

"Watari?" he asked in a monotone.

"Yes sir?" the loyal servant responded.

"Could you bring me the files and contact information of the State Defense Bureau please? And also if you are going out could you pick up more animal biscuits" he requested.

"Of course sir" the old man replied kindly and presented the young man with a folder containing what he required.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No that is all Watari" answered the famed detective. Watari bowed and exited the room to do the shopping. The insomniac swayed slightly on his feet as he reached for the files on recent crimes commited in the central europe districts. Murders, thefts, kidnappings. All very serious and yet all easily solved crimes for one as smart as L. He sped through the files, contacted and instructed many agents, spoke fluently to different nations and was left with nothing to do by 6pm. He got up and walked aimlessly around the room, his sleep deprived eyes observing every minor detail outside and in the streets below of Moscow. Snow whirled about as people ducked their heads and scuffled by. L turned from the window, overwhelmed by all the useless details he was taking in and began to fiddle with a box of matches. Watari soon returned but L did not move to greet him, only nodded in awknowledgement.

"Did you get the animal biscuits?" he asked childishly. Instead of receiving a packet of yummy crunchie critters his eyes landed on an article of a newspaper Watari presented to him. It read:

**'SUGAR THIEF STRIKES IN MOSCOW**

_Recently all across europe there have been reports from sweet shops, bakeries, confectionaries, supermarkets and corner shops reporting stolen goods. Police have analysed security tapes and found nothing unusual about customers but at night the cameras are blinded by a blank white for ten seconds before returning to normal. Secret agencies have been looking into the case but come up with nothing to stop the sweet tooth thief nor any trace of whom they may be. This week they struck in Moscow, relieving the sweet sellers of animal biscuits and donuts'._

L frowned when he had finished reading the article.

"So no animal biscuits?" he asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not sir".

"That fiend! They must be brought down!" declared L. Immediately he went to work hacking all the data he could find on the thefts and began investigating. He searched patterns of the goods stolen, who bought from the shops in each country and cross compared them. He came up with very few suspects, all kids on holidays with parents. He then found tapes and began to memorise faces of customers and browsers. Watari sighed and made his way to the kitchen to get his own dinner of meat pie. L was obviously interested in the case because of its contents so he would be putting in his utmost effort. It would take several hours for him to analyse the customers and cross compare suspects so he best get used to the Russian hotel room for now.

**Elsewhere: First Person Narrative**

I woke up with a soft smile, remembering recent events. Silly Russians didn't see me coming. Mwhahaha. I had easily infiltrated the shops and venders to satisfy my sugar cravings. With the amount of things that I wanted and what little money I had to spend on treats these days I figured simply snatching them would provide me with both a solution and a new hobby. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chelsea Murphy but you may call me Kelsey. I'm Irish which is quite apparent due to my long, wavy red hair, grey blue eyes, fair skin and freckles. I'm 21 and have completed college. I've studied psychology and skipped years in secondary level of my education. I have no true occupation. Currently I am traveling across Europe as a little bit of soul searching. I want to find what I want out of life. Which is mostly fun. And a challenge. Unfortunately I spend most of my money on travel expenses and gifts for my friends, therefore I have little to no money to spend on silly things like food. Hence, I must resort to stealing. I know. I'm a sinner. Big whoop. I'm not a very devout catholic. In fact, I don't exactly have a faith anymore. But that's not important.

Anywhoo I gleefully swung my legs out of bed and glided over to the kitchen. I flicked the tv on and grabbed a bowl of animal biscuits and drowned them in milk. Makeshift cereal. Bon appetite to me! I hopped over the couch and sank into it as the news came on. I watched with a smile that rivaled that of a cheshire cat as my recent actions were reviewed. Authorities claimed to be baffled at how I managed to do so without leaving a trace. I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft. Clearly Russians have yet to discover strobe lights and knowing where to find the goods" I muttered taking a spoonfull of lions and monkeys. I munched thoughtfully on my meal when the screen went white bar a very stylish L on screen._ Ooooh pretty caligraphy channel is on!_

"Greetings. I am L. As to the recent thefts targeted at the snack industries I would like to assure the thief that you will be caught. You think a simple strobe bomb will blind me from the path and steps you've taken? I eagerly await your next heist as it will most surely be your last. Until then", and then the screen went back to normal. I sat silent before bowing my head and throwing it back in manical laughter.

"Bwhahaha you really think so L? We shall see" I smiled with a hint of insanity glittering in my eye. I pulled out my laptop and arranged for a flight to Italy. My next destination would be Florence. Within minutes I had a flight and hotel booked and ready for me the next day. Closing the laptop I moved to the bedroom and got dressed for the day. I grabbed a roll of money and headed to the underworld areas of Moscow where I made a few deals with my various contections **insert evil smile**. I kicked down the door of a rusty warehouse and skipped past the various crates. Groups stood huddled together and stared warily at me as I skipped by them, humming a tune to myself. I smiled and waved cheerily at them. They glared and turned back to their *ahem* affairs. Near to the back of the warehouse I spotted the face I had been searching for.

"Thank toffee my fruit loop search has ended! Mickey man! I need your assistance!" I smiled at the tall man before me. A slim, dark man turned to me and smiled.

"Well well well my little sugar cube has come for her glucose eh?" he greeted me with a hair ruffle. I pouted and fixed my hair before swaying on my tippy toes.

"Mhhmm I needs that special belt of toys you said I could have for Christmas...5 years ago" I said with a face like this '-_- . He chortled and signaled for me to follow him into a closet...a big closet!

"Not my fault you haven't been on Santa's nice list" he said glancing knowingly at me. I made an innocent face.

"You're my supplier and therefore an accesory to the crimes I commit...plus you're a black market person! Not in the racist way but in a Voldemort way!" I shrieked accusingly. We both shared a laugh as Mickey pulled open a drawer and pulled out a utility belt that was loaded with various tools that would assist me in my thefts. I smiled and stuffed the belt into my bag. Pulling out my money I paid Mickey and saluted him. He walked me to the door and we bid each other a farewell. I pulled my scarf over my mouth and wandered back through the snow to the hotel where I was staying. I stopped at the front desk and let them know I would be leaving the next morning and paid the final sum of my bill. Thanking the clerk I took the elevator to my floor and entered my room. I made some hot chocolate and proceeded to sit down and began hacking sites for blueprints to the sweet shops in Florence. I memorised as much as I could while sipping away at my hot drink. I smirked. _Things are going to get fun_.

_**1 week later.**_

L slammed his fist into the ground beneath him as he let out a frustrated grunt. The sugar thief was still on the loose and he had yet to get anywhere near catching them. His darkly rimmed eyes stared intensly at the news report of an Italian café that was now minus tiramisu! That fiend just didn't know where to stop! Furious at recent events, L clattered vigorously at the keyboard and gave the case every approach he could concieve. The thief had left him a note at the scene which read:

**_Sugar gimme sugar,_**

**_Time to satisfy_**

**_Raging cravings._**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Detective,_**

**_Enjoy the pick me up_**

_**L**._

L scanned the note several times over and noticed the first letter of every sentence spelled out 'STRUDEL'. The thief was mocking L by telling him what they'd steal next. He quickly contacted Watari and had him prepare to go to Germany where they would prepare a trap for the thief. Just as L disconnected the line there was a knock on the door. Cautiously, he snuck over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked flatly.

"Delivery from an anonymous person. They left a box in at the front desk for you" answered a consierge. L opened the door and took the box tied together with a bright red ribbon. He didn't bother with the man at the door and simply closed the door in his shocked face. L peered curiously at the package as he set it on the table. After inspecting and poking at it for a while he decided it was safe to open it. He did so and his mouth watered at the sight of a perfectly moist slice of tiramisu. A card was placed delicately on top. L gingerly picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dearest sugar fanatic, heres to sweet tooth syndrome. See you in Germany. Ciao mio amore". L tensed. So the thief knew where he was, why he was so interested in the case and that he would figure out where they would be next. L was impressed by the thief. They were proving to be a worthy opponent intellectually. It was like he was up against Aiber or Wedy. This would only make checkmate all the more sweet and savoury. All the same he was once again frustrated and nearly didn't have the heart to eat the tiramisu. Nearly. By the time Watari came in it had been almost 6 hours since the delivery of the Italian pick me up which most certainly lived up to its name as L's negative mood had disipated. Watari questioned L on the box full of creamy streaks.

"It seems our sugar thief isn't only infamous for sweet thefts" answered L.

"Sir...you didn't think to check the box for finger prints?" asked Watari. L froze slightly before shaking his head.

"Wouldn't have mattered. The thief is careful and a master at covering traces" he sighed. He would never admit though that he had been so distracted by the cocoa aroma of the cake that he forgot to analyse the forensics. L mentally cursed the cunning abilities of his current enemy, though enemy didn't seem to be a fitting title. More like a misguided, several times removed cousin who needed to be brought back to the world of justice instead of simply taking the world's *cough L's cough* snacks.

**4 Days Later**

_Ahh yes. German's sure do know how to make a good puff pastry. _Well, here's to them Yodelers. I've ran through all the plans for my next heist which is taking place tonight. There's a grand opening for a famous family's strudel house on tonight. I couldn't ask for a more opportune moment to strike as most people would be in attendence to the event. I grinned into my coffee mug as I surveyed the cutsie little café I was sitting in. _Gutten nacht Detective. I'll be in touch _I thought downing the mug's contents as a shadowed figure slithered into the seat across from me.

**That Night**

The Shmidt's grand opening was a hit. L himself was enjoying a slice of their special apple strudel which Watari had served up earlier. The panda eyed genius was situated infront of many monitors, surveying the customers and secret agents he had placed throughout the building. Each agent was blending with the crowds and listening for orders through microscopic devices. You could say that by L's surmission, he was at a 99.9% standard of unwavering focus. _Tonight my friend, escape is impossible. The moment I recognise your face, the agents are set to move in for checkmate._ How sad it was that this challenge was to end so soon. Yet how fulfilling it would be when he could finally enjoy pastries, cakes and sweets alike without fear of their misplacement.

Hours passed.

Not one foreigner entered the strudel house.

Not one farmilliar face appeared.

Not one pastry went amiss.

Not one Sugar Thief appeared.

L couldn't put his finger on it. He had been so sure. The grand opening had been sensationalised in the tabloids for weeks. He was sure the Sugar Thief would strike at this main event. L had deduced the Thief was a bold, daring character from the fact that they had sent him a note, revealing all they knew of him. So why hadn't they done anything here tonight? L bit his thumbnail as his mind processed everything. Had he been wrong? Would they strike at another time? The poor detective felt himself become even more frustrated by the minute. Watari entered, breaking L's mind filter. In hishand Watari carried yet another slice of strudel and a note. L noted that the texture and colour of the strudel was different to the previous and met Watari half way to receive the plate. He carefully took the paper from the elder gentleman and read it out loud.

_**Bold I am not**_

_**Otherwise I wouldn't hide.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**L**_

_**Auf wiedersehen.**_

_**Next stop will be as**_

_**Good as fat tuesdays.**_

_**En fait, it will be my finale.**_

_**Ready or not, here I come.**_

L sunk to the carpeted floor of the hotel room. The thief had once again outwitted him. What's more is that they were claiming to only have one last heist planned. He had never before gone without catching a thief, let alone one who stole cakes and knew so much about him. His determination was so strong it suffocated him. His dark onyx eyes stared up at Watari who bowed.

"I'll arrange flights to Paris. As for tonight's events...the thief stole from an old small time café instead. Less people were around and it's nearly bankrupt which I suppose made it less likely to be visited" he informed L. The detective nodded. _Of course. So you are not as bold as I assumed. You may have won the battle but the war has yet to be concluded _he thought ruefully as his bangs covered his eyes. Regretfully, he stood and switched off the monitors.

**Paris, the following week.**

"Bon matin mes amis! Il fait du soleil aujhourd'hui. Quel bon Mardi n'est-ce que pas?". I yawned and slammed the off button on the hotel's radio alarm. It was indeed a nice day out. _Typical. French weather is always gloriously hot. Nothing like good old Ireland. _I muttered under my breath. I took a quick shower and got ready for the day by donning a pair of shorts, a tank top and plastering myself with factors. No way was I getting cancer! A festival was on today and there would be compeititions on in one of the main squares by the Eifel Tower. It was in my schedule to meet up with an aquaintance whom I had just spoken to in Germany. I had some filling in to do about my contact with L. They wanted information and I was willing to give it. I mean come on! I met them at a doughnut convention! We were best friends for life after sharing the last jammy doughnut. I grabbed my hotel key and purse. Then I set out for the final act.

**At the festival 11.55**

Kids ran around pointing at all the street performers in awe. Couples walked hand in hand by the stalls, browsing the trinkets on sale. Stands filled the streets, offering jewlery, clothes, gifts, gags, crafts and the finest Parisian cuisine. Two men sat at a table of one of the bars. One dressed in a formal, English suit, the other in baggy jeans, a loose white tee and old sneakers. The first figure was sipping on an ice-tea while the latter was busy fiddling with a laptop. L had arranged with the french police to be present for the capture of the Sugar Thief. He decided it would be easier if he were present for such an important case and that from being in a position to act he could manipulate the police's movements easier. His eyes scanned the crowds warily and judgmentally. _WHERE ARE YOU SUGAR THIEF?_

A suprise appeared before L however. It came in an identical form of himself and sat infront of him. It leaned forward and smiled maliciously into his face. L blinked owlishly and leapt back in surprise.

"Beyond Birthday" he greeted.

"Lawliet" sneered Beyond. "Enjoying France now are we?".

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" asked L, impatient to get back to the current case.

"Oh, just having fun myself. Giving you something to do. See that churro van? It has a bomb planted on its rear. You have until noon to deactivate it" grinned Beyond as he stood and disappeared back into the crowds. L bit his thumb in worry. He was torn but quickly made his resolve. He would have to abandon the Sugar Thief case, as much as it pained him. He awkwardly ran off in the direction of the churro van.

**Kelsey's POV**

I sat happily on a bench in the square. I was munching happily on a mille-feuille I snagged from a stand. It tasted sooo good! I swung my legs back and forth and smiled up as my jammy frined came and sat next to me, strawberry jam crepe in hand.

"So, I saw you spoke with our detective?" I enquired.

"Yup. Freaked him out enough to get him to abandon lookin for ya. Look on his face was truly pleasurable. Wait until he finds out there is no bomb" he smiled wickedly while taking a bite from his crepe. I laughed whole heartedly. You see it was our plan to have fun and mess with detective L. Beyond had told me all about him a while back and when he first challenged me in Moscow, I figured getting Beyond in on the whoe ordeal would be fun. It's harmless fun really. We just want to see how wound up we can make the famous genius.

"Hmm won't be long now. I really wanted to talk to him in person" I frowned. B.B and I watched as L came out from behind the churro truck and scanned the area. He locked onto Beyond and began making his way over.

"Here's your chance. Trust me. I'll be in contact with you again soon buddy" he breathed so only I could hear. I was about to question him when he pulled out a switchblade and motioned to L that he was about to slit my throat. I quickly acted like I was terrified and opened my mouth to scream. I was silenced by Beyond's hand however. We watched as L froze and lifted his sleeve to his lips. Out of nowhere, B.B was tackled to the ground by the french police. They quickly immobilised him and dragged him away, though he didn't put up a fight in the slightest. I feigned gasping for breath as L sat next to me.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Thank you. Who was that awfuk man?" I asked girlishly. I was blushing slightly. _He's so much cuter in person!_

"Just a criminal" he sighed and looked away. I leaned toward him slightly.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" I asked softly. He sighed before replying boredly:

"It's just that using the police to capture that man means I lost all hope of completing another puzzle I was close to finishing. It doesn't matter anymore. I...I hate to admit it but I lost" he stuttered by the end of his sentence. I bowed my head and grinned so wide I thought my cheeks would pop. I reached into my purse and pulled out a small box. Standing, I turned to face him and handed the box to him. He looked at the box, then at me with innocent curiosity on par with a child's. I smiled softly down at him.

"Well panda boy, you need a 'pick-me-up'. Now this ain't no fancy strudel but I hope you anjoy it as much as I do. After all, you and I share a love for sweet things. It's been a pleasure detective. I've enjoyed this show until the very last. Perhaps we will cross paths again in the future" I rambled. His eyes became wider and wider as my rant progressed. I could see it in his eyes. Everything was falling into place. I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. I dropped the box into his lap and winked.

"Au revoir" I smiled and sauntered off. L stared after the Sugar Thief for a time. Then he turned his attention to the box in his lap. He opened it in his idiosyncratic way and peered inside.

A croissant.

_**End. Hope you enjoyed this random piece of writing XD. **_


End file.
